1. Field
The invention is related to the field of beverage delivery, and methods and systems for the creation of a beverage delivery can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage cans have traditionally been considered to be less desirable drinking vessels than other vessels, such as the glass bottle, for reasons relating in part to aesthetic and tactile qualities, limitations on liquid flow from a can, ergonomic requirements of drinking from a can, and perceptual biases among beverage consumers. Beverage cans, such as beer cans, may have less weight than bottles or glasses and therefore feel less substantial to a consumer. The aperture of a standard can may restrict liquid flow from the can and require placing the mouth on what is perceived as a sharp edge. The aperture size and location on the can may limit the aroma of the beverage from reaching the sinus of the beverage drinker. The flat lid, or top, of beverage cans may limit the angle at which the can may be lifted relative to the user's mouth due to the fact that the user's nose is pressed to the lid as the angle increases. This may be uncomfortable for the user and also force the user to bend their neck to an uncomfortable angle in order to empty the beverage can of its contents. Beverage cans may also be perceived, especially among consumers of adult beverages, such as beer, as a distribution method of lower quality beverages. Therefore there is a need for methods and systems of creating beverage delivery cans that embody improved aesthetic and tactile qualities and have improved aperture and shape to permit greater sensory enjoyment of a can's contents while consuming the contents in an ergonomically comfortable posture.